


A Pirate's Life For Me

by BKat_32



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKat_32/pseuds/BKat_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the children of the "King of the Pirates", Victoria and her older brother, Arin, have spent their entire life surrounded by pirates and adventure. But what happens when a young navel solider washes up on shore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

"Surrender now or prepare to face the wrath of Victoria Hanson; Queen of the Pirates!" I yell, triumphantly standing on a large rock by the shore. The ocean breeze blowing through my long hair. The simple walk along the shore, now dissolved into pure silliness.

Arin chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Seriously?" He yells up to me, "Who here has their own ship and crew?" 

I glare down at him. He always liked to hold that over me. When Arin turned eighteen, Dad gave him a brand new ship to call his own. Then when my birthday came a year later, I got nothing. So I'm more than a little bit angry whenever Arin brings it up.Even though it happened only a few years ago. "You should watch your tongue there peasant or I'll have to cut it out!" 

Arin lets out another chuckle, "Come on sis, get down from there! It's almost dark!"

I let out a groan before jumping down onto the sandy ground next to my brother. "You're no fun, you know that?"

"What!?" Arin fakes shock, "I would have you know that I am the very definition of fun!" He places his arm around my shoulders and we continue our walk on shore.

"Well I think that that captain's hat of yours has changed you." I reach a finger up to poke the front of it.

"What? No it hasn't." Arin pushes my hand away.

A smirk makes its way onto my face, before I quickly snatch the hat off of my brother's head and move to send a few feet in front of him. A wide smile now covered my face as I placed the hat on my own head.

"Victoria..."

I pace my hands on my waist and buff out my chest. "I am the great pirate Arin Hanson; son of the King of the Pirates! Fear me for no one can match my captainly strength!" I yell in mocking voice.

"Victoria..." Arin groans, clearly annoyed, "Give me my hat back." He reaches forward to grab it, but I quickly spin out of the way.

"Okay," I say, "But you'll have to catch me first!" With that, I take off down the beach. I laugh as I hear my brother scream after me. My long flowing skirt made it hard to run, but I was still faster than my brother. I have the swords strapped to his hips to thank for that.

"Get back here!" Arin exclaims behind me.

"Don't tell me the great Captain Arin has given up already!" I call back to him. I could practically hear his eyes roll.

I quickly look behind me to see if he had advanced at all. Suddenly, I feel my foot collide with something and I'm set to the ground. Pain shoots through my ankle and I let out a small scream in pain. In no time, Arin is by my side. He helps me get into a sitting position before checking to my ankle.

I look up to see what exactly it was that I tripped over. I gasp softly when I see what it was. "A-Arin..." I gently hit my brother's arm to get his attention.

"What is it, Victoria?" 

I raise a shaky finger to point behind him. He turns around and reacts the same way I did. There, laying face down in the sand, was a naval solider.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda of short! I hope to make the next one longer!


End file.
